


The Devil-Binding Contract

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Bloody Hell, That Hurt!  Do It Again! [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Light BDSM, My brain is a very strange place, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: The only way to bind the Devil is with his own word.Chloe makes Lucifer promise to keep the cuffs on so she can spank his ass.Slightly bizarre smut.





	The Devil-Binding Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I have a very strange idea of romance.  
> The beginning may be a bit familiar if you read my last fic, sorry, but it helps with the context. I'm still a bit of a noob so feedback is appreciated.  
> Oh, and also I am a total freak for writing this.

Chloe took a deep breath of the night air before closing the back door and locking up. It was great to have a night with the tribe again, it had been too long since they'd all got together. Meeting Lucifer's little sister had been wonderful, and she'd certainly proved herself useful in the creation of the Devil-binding contract. Azrael was the one who came up with the idea that the only way to prevent his escaping was to make him promise; she checked the wording for loopholes and wrote it up in a beautiful script. Now Chloe had the means to keep the Devil tied up. The thought made her smile.

The other ladies were all tucked up together in their beds, and she suddenly felt rather lonely. The phone rang a few times before Lucifer answered. “Hello Detective. What time is it?”

“It's late. Did I wake you?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a yawn. Any other boyfriend might have pretended, but not this one. His honesty was reassuring. “How are the ladies? Did my sister get on okay?”

“Yeah, it was a really good night. You'll be pleased to know we all talked about you at great length.”

He chuckled, “I should hope so. How drunk are you?”

“I've lost count. If you wanna come over, I could maybe try and sober up a little.”

“Tempting. I was expecting to be spending the night alone.”

“So was I. But I might not get much sleep anyway. Linda's staying over with Maze. I have a feeling it's about to get noisy.”

“Undoubtedly. They can both get a bit vocal.”

“...Um.”

“Sorry. Too much information?”

She thought about it. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. “Actually, no. It's just more of your Luciferness. Which has its advantages too.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you think you can handle it all?”

“I've been dealing with it all along. How soon can you get here?”

“Depends on whether you want me to put clothes on first.”

“Well, everyone here's already seen you naked. You might want something for the way home in the morning.”

“Make yourself some of that foul instant coffee. I'll be there soon after the kettle's boiled.”

When she returned from the kitchen, half-way through a warm mug, there he was. In his black silk robe. With a garment bag slung over his shoulder.

She looked him up and down. “You flew, didn't you?”

“I admit nothing,” he said, laying the suit carefully over the back of a chair. He took a seat on the couch and held up his arm as an invitation. She curled in beside him, finishing her coffee. It helped. He glanced at the table, noticing a piece of paper. “Oh hello! What's this?” He leaned a little closer. “Is that Azrael's writing?”

Chloe hastily put down her empty mug and picked up the piece of paper, being careful not to crease it. “Oh, no! You're not supposed to see that yet.”

“Yet? So it is for me then?” His eyes twinkled. “Is it anything to do with that riding crop tied in a red ribbon?”

“I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise.”

“Can't I have my surprise now?” he pleaded.

“I'm still slightly drunk. And you wouldn't want your exes to hear you.”

“Now I'm definitely intrigued.” He leaned into her, trying to see. She leaned further back until he was lying on top of her across the sofa and she was waving the contract above her head. It was too beautiful for him to risk snatching it. “Ah-ha! I just saw my name!” He started to kiss and tickle her, making her wriggle.

“Bad Lucifer!” she said, laughing. “She spent ages writing this, you're gonna ruin it!”

“I'll stop when you give it to me.”

“Okay, all right, I'll let you see it.” They sat up again and she gave him a serious look, holding the paper close to her chest. “Are you sure you don't want to wait? I had this whole thing planned out.”

“Patience is not one of my virtues, as well you know.” He held out his hand. She passed it to him with a half-smile. “I Lucif-”

“No!” she interrupted and placed a finger on his lips. “You can't read it out loud unless you mean it. Read it in your head first.”

His eyes scanned the page, and then looked up at her, his breath deepening. “I think we better go upstairs,” he said, leading the way. “And bring the riding crop.”

She picked up her present from Mazikeen and Linda, and followed her partner upstairs. The black silk of his robe clung revealingly to his perfectly formed ass. This wasn't the plan. It was all supposed to happen in the Penthouse, with the whisky and the luxury and all his toys, in her best underwear. Not here, when she was still kinda drunk, wearing old jeans and a loose shirt. And her friends getting up to who knew what across the hallway.

She heard a soft whimper from Maze's room as they passed. Okay, so she probably did know what.

“Oooh!” Lucifer said, “sounds like those two are getting started already. It'll be like we're all having a party.”

“So long as everyone stays in their own room, you can listen all you like,” she replied. He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. It was more of a compromise than he expected. Maybe there might be a threesome one day after all.

He walked into Chloe's room and placed the paper carefully on the bed, before turning to face her. One look at his face and she knew that her plans didn't matter. Plans with Lucifer had a tendency to fall to pieces, one had to learn to adapt. She scanned the room; there were things she could use. She could make it work.

“Just out of curiosity,” he asked, “whose idea was it to include the safe words?”

“I didn't think you'd need them, but Maze insisted.”

“You realise that they're not just for me? If you feel at all uncomfortable, you can use them too. I don't want to do anything that might upset you.”

She put down the crop to take his hands. “I want this too, Lucifer. I can't have you getting bored.”

“You will never, ever bore me, Detective. If you're only doing this in an effort to keep up with my reputation-”

“That's not it. Obviously, I'm aware of your reputation, but disregarding that, you're still you.” She rubbed the smooth fabric on his chest. “Hot, passionate, adventurous. Sex is a huge part of your life.” She chuckled. “And your anatomy.”

“True on both counts,” he admitted. “But it's certainly not the only part.”

“No. But I'm not going to try to stop you from being you. I want to enjoy all of my Lucifer, and I want you to enjoy it too. I'll make you a promise. I know your powers don't work on me, but from now on, you can ask me what I desire and I will always answer you truthfully. Deal?”

“You want to make a deal with me? Aren't you worried I'll steal your soul or something in return?” he joked.

“You already own my soul and you know it,” she grinned. Her head was feeling a lot clearer already. 

“Then we have a deal. So tell me,” he began, meeting her eyes, “what do you desire?”

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. “I want to make you scream.”

He inhaled deeply, twisted his fingers into her hair and kissed her. She pushed him away and handed him the contract. “Read it first.”

His dark eyes went to the ornately scripted page and articulated each word precisely.

_I, Lucifer Morningstar, do solemnly promise that I until this night is over I will not open, break, unlock, remove, untie, undo nor unbind any item which has been placed upon my person by the hand of The Detective, or any item in my surroundings, unless given expressed verbal permission by The Detective, Chloe Decker._

_Furthermore, I promise that I will not cause any such item to be opened, broken, unlocked, removed, untied, undone nor unbound by any means, natural or supernatural, unless given expressed verbal permission by The Detective, Chloe Decker._

_I hereby consent to allow The Detective to restrain me in the manner of her choosing, and advise her on the efficacy of her choice of restraint with honesty upon her request._

_While this promise is in place, I will use the following safe-words to indicate my pleasure or discomfort:_  
_“Detective” for green;_  
_“Chloe” for amber;_  
_“Decker” for red, which will halt the proceedings at any point._

__

__

_I wilfully submit to the The Detective from this moment, until the sun rises._

Lucifer passed the paper back to her and stood, waiting for instructions. Her cuffs were lying on top of her dresser, next to her keys. They rattled as she picked them up and dropped the contract in their place. “Take off your robe.” He did as she instructed; it rippled as it fell to his feet. There was nothing underneath except skin, and he was already starting to get hard. “Hands in the air.” He complied silently, with a sly smile. She took them one at a time in a manoeuvre she's probably performed a hundred times, and cuffed them behind his back. He shivered slightly as she let go. 

Chloe stood back and lit a large, dark red candle on the dresser. He smirked, “Will you be drawing pentagrams on the ceiling next?”

“I didn't say you could speak,” she chided with a sly smile, circling him slowly. She'd seen his naked form several times by now, but still it took her breath away. Her eyes lingered on his slender, toned muscles- shoulders, arms, chest and abs, even his legs were perfect. It was, after all, the body of an angel. She watched him rise and swell under her intent gaze. She hadn't even touched him yet. She stopped in front of him and waited until he was fully erect. She was going to have such fun teasing him.

She stood closer, so that he could feel her breath on his skin. He smelt of whisky and fire. Her fingers hovered over his skin, feeling the heat of him, and then caressed softly down the crease between his pecks, over his stomach, around to his hips. She moved behind him again and pulled off her jeans, leaving on her shirt. Her hands went to his back, applying more pressure as she slid them towards his buttocks. She realised her error, his bound hands might get in the way when she was ready to spank him. She just tapped him gently for now. “On the bed.” The Devil walked across it on his knees and knelt in the centre, looking up at her through his lashes, breathing deeply. “You can speak for now, until I tell you not to. Or make any other appropriate noises. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Detective.”

“Lie down. On your front.” He did it less awkwardly than she would have expected from someone with their hands cuffed behind their back, but then he'd probably had a bit of practise. She took the key and unlocked one side, fed the cuffs through the one of the loops of the bedstead, and clicked it back in place on his wrist. He grabbed at the metal frame and buried his face in the pillow, finding the most comfortable position. She picked up the candle and sat astride him, settling onto his bum, trailing a single fingernail roughly over his back. He made a noise deep in his throat. She scratched him again, with all four fingers, and he let out a moan. When the third stoke was also one-handed he grew suspicious.

“What are you holding in your other hand?”

“You're about to find out.” A ring of molten wax had formed around the flame. She lifted it over him and tipped a few drops between his shoulder blades. He tensed and shuddered, letting out a yelp of surprise at the sudden point of burning pain. It passed quickly and tightened on his skin as it cooled.

Lucifer panted for a few moments, and she waited. “So that's what it's supposed to feel like! Oh, please, Detective, do it again!”

Chloe held the candle slightly closer to his body, knowing it would intensify the heat, and spilt it onto the small of his back. He jolted underneath her, but managed not to cry out. She experimented a little more. He seemed to like it best when she held it about a foot above him- closer than Dan ever managed. But then he was the former Lord of Hell, so he was probably more used to heat. She played with him a little, making him wait longer at times, or else quickly following one drip after another on opposite sides, leaving him unable to anticipate when or where she would strike next. When he began to get more accustomed to it, and was barely twitching, she went for the grand finale. A trail running all along his spine, pooling a little at the dip above his buttocks. The Detective was very satisfied with the noise he made, and with the way he writhed underneath her. She blew out the candle and put it down on the floor. Then she started to pick the larger lumps of wax from his skin and dropped them on the bedside table. It hadn't been hot enough to blister, but there were places where she'd left marks. He relaxed as she softly kissed the small red spots across his back. When she'd finished her ministrations, she stretched herself out on top of him and placed her head on his arm.

“Say something,” she asked, suddenly worried it was too much.

“May I kiss you, Detective?”

She adjusted her position, one leg still draped over him, and moved her face closer. The angle was awkward, but that did nothing to deter him. As their tongues danced together, the voices from the next room increased in volume and intensity. Chloe found herself enjoying it. It certainly did something else to Lucifer. His hips began to move in time with the sound. She broke apart to see his eyes closed blissfully, his breath coming faster. “It affects you, doesn't it? Their pleasure?”

“Mmmm. Pleasure, lust, desire. I can feel it. It can be a little intoxicating.”

She smiled at him. “Good.” And then she sat up and took off her shirt. “Because this is about to get more interesting.” She took up the riding crop and tested it a little on her hand, reminding herself of the feel of it. The flexible leather of the tip, the amount of spring in the shaft. Earlier in the evening, while Azrael had been copying up the contract by hand, Maze had bent over and made her practise. Chloe was a little embarrassed at the time, but now she was glad the demon had insisted. “Knees and elbows; ass in the air,” she instructed, and he obeyed. She settled behind him, admiring the view. She liked him bound and vulnerable. Maybe she might have to get Maze to teach her a few more tricks. She held the crop between her teeth and let her hands play on his skin. It was smooth and hot. She slapped him, and his buttock flushed brightly. She heard him inhale, and gave him a few more for good measure. He let out a moan on the third one, rocking slightly. “Do you like that?” It was a cheesy line, but the best she come up with on short notice.

“It stings. And tingles.” He licked his lips. “Yes, Detective, I think I like it very much.”

Grabbing the crop in her hand again, she touched it to his behind, letting him know what was coming. He hummed in anticipation. She lifted it and tapped him lightly, tentatively. 

“Come on, Detective, you can do better than that.”

She took a deep breath and struck him more firmly. He let out an “Oh!” rocking away from her, but the moving back into position quickly. She took it as an invitation and hit him again. He didn't hold back on the moan, and when she applied the crop a third time he rolled his head up with a cry of “Yes! More!” She struck him harder and he swore. Her confidence grew at the way he responded, and she let herself enjoy it. She felt the power that she wielded over him, and not just because of the restraints or the crop. He was hers. He allowed himself to be vulnerable with her, and it showed a depth of trust that was truly staggering. She vowed to herself never to abuse it. With each strike, he fell a little more into pleasure, his muscles straining and relaxing, his breath coming in gasps and hisses. She felt tenderness, even in the violence, sometimes stroking him, sometimes kissing him, and then back to the beating again. Her own breathing increased, and not just from the physical exertion. The sense of control over him was making her wet. She paused for a moment at the realisation. She needed to know this was still okay. “Speak!”

“Yes Detective! Don't stop. Please, by all that's unholy, don't stop!” So she didn't. 

Lucifer had always wondered what the humans felt on the receiving end. He'd seen the difference between those under the lash in Hell, and those under the lash in his bedroom. Sometimes one of his partners wanted to hold the whip and he had taken the punishment but it barely tickled. Nothing like this. This was fire- sharp, stinging sensations that sent electricity coursing through his nerves. It hurt, by Hell it hurt! But the focussed intensity of that pain was like a kind of bliss. He gave himself over to it, just letting himself feel.

And then they a voice rose even higher from the next room. Linda was cursing ecstatically. The Devil remembered that cry, he drawn it out himself many times. He felt the heat of her lust even from that distance and it stirred inside him. He groaned louder with each sting of the crop, almost drowning out her final shout of “Oh, Mazikeeeeeen!”

Chloe watched his back curl upwards. If anyone else had responded like that to another woman's voice she would have felt jealous. But this was the Angel of Desire, it was part of who he was, and she revelled in it. She struck him again, and had raised the crop when he called out: “Chloe!” 

She hesitated. “Too much?”

He nodded, gasping for air. “Yes... no! I mean...” Lucifer, lost for words. That gave her tingles. “If you don't stop now, I think... I'm so close...”

“You think you're going to come, Devil?” she asked, running fingernails down his back.

“Yes, Detective.”

“Not until I give you permission.” Control was good. She trembled a little as she said it. He whimpered in a very satisfying way, and she struck him again. He cried out. She did it again, and he swore loudly. She waited a beat, and then once more, harder than any so far. 

He screamed. A deep, passionate, extended _ahh!_ that sent shivers all through her. She threw away the crop and commanded him to roll over, onto his back. The cuffs made it difficult, but he managed to cross his arms over his head and twist his wrists inside them. It pinched terribly, and then he realised that he hadn't promised anything about loosening. He rattled them a little to cover the clicks as he let them out a notch.

Meanwhile, she was picking his robe off the floor and pulling out the belt. She wrapped one end of it around his left ankle. “How's that?”

“It needs to be tighter,” he whispered with a groan. “The silk will slip.” She unwrapped it and tied it again, pulling it so that he inhaled sharply. “Better.” She wound it through the metal frame at the foot of the bed, and then bound it round the other leg. She'd left him with enough length to wriggle a little, but not too much.

She sat herself beside him, trailing fingers softly over his skin towards the place he so desperately wanted her to touch. It throbbed and ached, twitching in anticipation. He moaned as her fingers found the shaft, hips rocking upwards, straining at his bindings. She let go and leaned her face down to his body, tucking her hair over one shoulder. “I'm going to put your cock in my mouth. I want you to count to five, out loud so I can hear you, and then you're allowed to come. Start counting.” 

“One,” he gasped. Her lips grazed the tip, already slightly wet. She licked it and he shivered. “Two.” She rolled her tongue all over him, coating him in moisture. Her hair tickled his thigh. “Three.” Her lips closed over the head, sucking the pre-cum, still watching his face. He pulled at the restraints, his muscles tensing involuntarily. He groaned and had to stop himself before he broke either the cuffs or the bed, a part of his brain still registered he'd promised not to do that. “Four.” With no outlet for the physical tension building inside him, his eyes flared red. She moaned at the sight and took him deeper into her mouth, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. It felt amazing, he tried to resist for as long as he could, but her head was moving over him, up and down, tight and wet. Red flashed before her eyes and receded again. She watched his face, the brow furrowed, lips drawn tight, as it flicked between pale skin and crimson flesh. She grabbed at his hips and dug in her nails and he couldn't hold back a moment longer. He pushed to the back of her throat with a shout of “Five!” as his whole body strained and went red. She tasted salt and iron, and swallowed. He didn't stop, she swallowed again, his hips still jerking. She swallowed a third time as he gave a one more thrust and grunted, finally relaxing. 

Chloe's throat was on fire. She needed water. She rose and quickly kissed his burned face with a “Be right back,” before rushing into the en-suite and sticking her head under the tap. Once the worst of the scalding sensation had passed, she filled a cup and returned with it to her lover. He mumbled something at her incoherently, but it sounded vaguely like a question. “It's all right,” she whispered as she sat down beside him, sipping water. “Turns out full-on Devil cum is several degrees hotter than standard.” 

“Full-on... What?” he looked at her, confounded. She gestured at his naked form, still bound hand and foot. “Oh.... Shit.” He looked back at her, devastated. “I'm so sorry.” A look of concentration crossed his face and then vanished. “I can't...”

“Change back? Don't worry, Lucifer, it's okay.” She placed the glass on the night stand and nuzzled into him. 

She chuckled a little. Then a lot more. 

“What's so funny?”

“I think I broke the Devil,” she said, with a self-satisfied smirk. “I made Lucifer Morningstar come so hard he can't even think straight. Just lie back and enjoy the buzz. And you can take the handcuffs off too if you want.” There was a clatter as they opened, still hooked over the bedstead, and then his arm dropped over her.

“Bloody Hell, woman, what have you done to me?”

“Exactly the same thing you've done to a few _thousand_ other people.”

He laughed softly. “And I cannot believe how you are snuggling up to this... monstrosity. It's meant to be terrifying.”

She looked up at him, tracing the furrows across his scalp with her fingertips. “I've been wondering about that. I figure it must be something like the thing that makes everybody want you. If I'm immune to that, I can be immune to the fear as well. And I know you'd never hurt me. Not on purpose as least.” She sat up a little and took another drink of water.

He winced. “How bad is it?”

She shook her head. “Not much worse than if I hadn't waited for my coffee to cool. Your ass on the other hand...”

He yelped and tried to wiggle out the way as she went to grab it, but his legs were still tied and he didn't get far. “It stings like a bastard, thank you very much.” 

She twined her legs into his and shuffled closer. “Good. Glad you liked it.”

“I think someone enjoyed herself a little too much.”

She writhed against him. “I have no idea what you mean. Seeing you tied up and begging on your knees did absolutely nothing for me.”

He reached a hand between her legs. “Your knickers tell me otherwise.” His voice changed to a sultry whisper. “What if I said next time you come to my place I'll get out the manacles and the spreader bar? Or would prefer to have me chained to the ceiling? I have all sorts of toys for you to torture me with.” She groaned into his neck. His fingers teased at her. “And if you really want, I'll even show you how to use a strap-on so you can bugger me senseless. Is that what you desire, Detective?”

“Mmmmm... yes. I'd like that very much.” She breathed heavily at the thought.

“Just so long as you understand that I'll let you play Dom in the bedroom, but as soon as the restraints come off it's back to normal. I value my free-will too much to submit to anyone full-time, even you.”

“Understood. But until morning, you still have to do as I say. So lie back and make yourself comfortable, because I want to sit on your Devil-face.”

“Oh, yes please, Detective,” he grinned and pulled off her underwear. She kissed him first. His charred skin was hotter than usual, and so was his tongue. It felt different to grab the back of his head without thick, dark hair to play with, and it was strange not to feel his stubble grazing her lips. It was almost like kissing another person, except that she knew him by the way he kissed her, by the way that his breath hitched when she bit lightly into his lower lip. She pushed him back and he inched his way down the bed slightly, making room for her legs. She finished off her water and knelt over him. He looked up at her, no eyelashes to gaze through seductively, no eyebrows to raise in suggestion. Just ravaged flesh. Her Devil. Even like this she lusted for him. He extended his tongue and she lifted away from him teasingly, making him smile before she lowered herself back into his reach. He licked her hungrily, parting her lips. She was almost dripping with desire. She kept watching him as he found her clit, sucking and massaging it with his tongue. He grabbed at her thighs. She held onto the bed-frame, her body undulating. Lucifer let her move, his mouth following her, feasting on her pleasure. One hand worked its way underneath, finding her opening, sliding hot fingers into her. _That_ made Chloe cry out. The walls inside her were swollen and he pressed into them, knowing exactly where to touch and how much. She glanced down at him again. His flaming eyes were fixed on her face, watching her every reaction. Something clicked inside her brain. He wasn't just _her Lucifer_. She was in love with the actual Devil. The former Lord of Hell was lying in her bed, licking out her cunt. And it was fucking awesome. She threw her head back with a curse, hips moving faster. He grabbed at her firmly with his free hand, slowing her, at the same time increasing the speed at which he worked with fingers and tongue. It didn't take long. Her thighs clenched, her inner muscles spasmed and she called out: “Lucifer!” He didn't stop; he slowed slightly as she bucked, but before it passed he pushed his fingers deeply and flicked his tongue, sending her toppling over the edge again. “Oh my Devil! Oh fuck! Satan!” He gave a muffled groan of approval at her choice of words as he felt her trembling subside and released her. She dismounted, but didn't collapse in a heap like he expected. She eyed him greedily, her eyes flicking back down to his cock, still scarlet and veined, but hardened once more. She slipped off her bra, naked at last, and used it to wipe his face. “You want more, Devil?”

He nodded hesitantly, “Always.” She didn't even pause, just straddled him again, lower this time, and guided him into her. She tightened around him, still throbbing a little, with a long moan. The double orgasm had left her feeling very sensitive. He watched Chloe riding him, pale flesh against crimson, lost in desire. He let his hands reach up, fondling her breasts, completely confounded by the sight. How did he get here? How could she possibly want him in this form? But clearly she did, because she was bouncing hard, tugging at him with her tightness, grabbing at his wrist and sucking his fingers... “Decker!” he shouted. She froze. “Sorry, Detective, but you need to slow down, or I'm going to burn you again. I can't let that happen.”

Her eyes softened, and she smiled. She released his hand and stroked his cheek, grinding her hips slowly, taking him deep. She leaned forward and kissed him- lips, cheeks, and eyes. Softly. Tenderly. Like she truly loved him. All of him, not just the pretty parts. And he realised that it was real. She did love all of him, accepted all of him. The revelation crashed over him like a wave, and another followed quickly behind. His heart was pounding. With one hand he gripped her waist tightly and pressed into her; with the other he cupped her face and met her eyes. “I love you, Chloe.” 

She inhaled sharply, her eyes wide. She rolled her hips, pulling the two them apart and then deeper again. “I love you too, Lucifer.” It was complete intimacy, they were locked together in body and soul, and it seemed to last for eternity. He moved slowly inside her, so that she felt every inch of him. She never let go of his gaze, watching as the fire receded and went out, leaving her staring into perfect brown. His skin returned to normal, his hair felt soft under her fingers. She smiled. “There you are.” They kissed again, tenderly, withdrawing and then pushing, with increasing passion. He tried to raise his knees for a better angle, only to find that his ankles were still strapped to the bed. He gave a wry smile. “If I may have permission to remove these bindings...” 

She thought about for a few moments, then nodded.

“Not good enough. I need to hear you say it.”

She smirked. “Just checking. Take them off.” He pulled with one foot and the knots somehow dissolved. With one arm wrapped around her, he rolled them over. She squealed delightfully in surprise, and then his weight was all over her, pushing his cock into her, holding her wrists down and pressing his mouth into her neck. His hands slid down her arms, exploring her body, coming to rest on her thighs. She wrapped her legs over his and squeezed. He stifled a moan as her hands found his ass, and winced as she tapped it lightly. But then she splayed her fingers wide, grabbing two good handfuls, and pulled him into her, hard. He growled. She tried tapping him again but he took the offending hand by wrist and pulled it up into the cuffs. She eyed him, biting her lip, and then hit with other hand, hard enough that he made a pained noise and gave that wrist the same punishment. “That was so worth it!” she confessed. 

He placed a palm either side of her, pushing himself up and began pounding into her roughly. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure. “I see. So you're a proper switch are you? Oh, the possibilities...” he grabbed her right breast and kneaded it, all without missing a beat on his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and then pinched it. She shrieked, but he felt her tighten. “More?” he asked. She nodded, her eyes hooded. He rolled his finger over the hard point of flesh, and then pinched and pulled. She groaned and he continued to play with it, filling her with pleasure. She was breathing heavily, writhing beneath him. He let go, swapping hands, working the other nipple and then sliding it down her belly to the place where they joined. His thumb found the tight bundle of nerves and nestled there, letting her press against it, finding the friction she needed. He worked his hips less roughly now, but still with urgency. She pulled on the cuffs, panting loudly, rubbing against him. He felt the tension rising in her, and then he watched her come again, drinking in her rapture, feeling the quivering around his shaft. Bracing himself with both hands, he held nothing back. She rocked beneath him, gripping with her legs, urging him on. He glanced at the handcuffs and they fell open. She took the hint and clawed at his back. It had the desired effect. Sensation and emotion tore through him, pulling him in a hundred directions, and then exploded into a release so sweet and so prolonged he thought his heart would burst.

He collapsed onto her, breathing hard. She kissed his neck. She stroked his hair, which was in a desperate state of disarray. “Are you okay there, Devil?”

“Hmpf,” he replied, vaguely waving a hand before it fell again. Then he started to giggle. The mirth overtook him until he managed to lift his head sufficiently to prop it up with his elbow. “I cannot believe you just did that.”

“Did what? Have sex? We do that all that all the time.”

“Not like that we don't. You just made love to a monster. With unbridled enthusiasm.”

“You reminded me of a horny dream I once had,” she said with a dirty laugh. “It's just you. Scratch that, you will never be _just you,_ you're way too ...something. I don't have the vocabulary right now. You know I love you.”

He met her eyes and his chest swelled. “I know. But just because I said it once doesn't mean I'm going to start throwing those words around willy-nilly,” he huffed. It would do. He rolled off and looked up at the ceiling. “Anyway, you cheated. You may have taken advantage of me in my emotionally vulnerable state.”

She sniggered. “I did not. And don't try to re-phrase things so that you can lie without actually lying.”

“Damn it. You know me too well,” he sighed in mock dejection.

“I do. And I'm still here. Which is why you love me.” 

“I suppose it's useless trying to take it back now.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Absolutely.” She snuggled into his shoulder and attempted to straighten his hair. “Anyway, how did you manage to mess up your hair so badly when it wasn't even there half the time?”

He looked at her with the most puzzled expression. “You expect me to explain the laws of celestial mechanics in terms a human can understand right now? My brain has been reduced to utter mush by the most mind-blowing sex since Adam and Eve.”

Her eyes widened. “Adam _and_ Eve? Wow. Thank you. So it was never an apple then?”

He chuckled. “More like a cherry.”

“You popped Eve's cherry.”

“Don't be ridiculous, she and Adam had already been going at it like rabbits. It was truly fascinating. She popped mine.”

Before tonight, she would probably have balked somewhat. Now it was just more Luciferness. Not the crazy, inexplicable kind; just plain old Devil-being-Devilish-since-the-dawn-of-time kind. “Why does that not surprise me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was a freak. ;)
> 
> Contest Entry for Lucifans.TV Fanfic Contest 2018


End file.
